Just Another Girl
by DinoKiwis
Summary: First season, first chapter is more of the pilot, the rest is AU. I don't like summaries.  I suppose there will be pockets of LoVe.  It's Veronica Mars, there has to be some LoVe somewhere.  Feedback, it's getting better :]
1. She's A Marshmellow

Okay, boredom struck, so what do I do?... Hmm... Movies? Seen all the ones I have, and I don't this blockbuster is open right now. Music? Currently ipodless. Veronica Mars fanfic?... I think so. First try. Meh, came out allright. This one, well, this one is mostly just the first episode, didn't make many changes. Why? Because I think it's essential to the plot. I am free to mess with it from here, but until then, I stuck to the original.

And because I'm obviously not the creators of the show... I don't own the characters. Damn.

Hmm.. And, please review. Tell me [preferably nicely what you think. Because, I can always make it better.

* * *

Just Another Girl 

_How many times had Veronica told herself she would get back at Logan? He had insisted on making her life hell for nearly a year now. Ever since the murder of Lilly Kane, her best friend, his girlfriend. He had every right to be upset about her death, after all, Logan had loved Lilly, but Veronica knew he blamed her for Lilly's death. It wasn't her fault though. He knew that deep down. Logan knew Veronica too well to really blame all of it on her._

* * *

I knew this was going to be an interesting year when I saw a new student duct taped to the flagpole of Neptune High. There was already a crowd gathered around him, full of students muttering comments to one another, laughing, camera phones out to capture the moment. As I pushed my way towards him, A boy pulled out his camera and stood under the new student.

"Alright, say cheese, smile!" He said as he snapped a picture of himself and the new kid.

Finally, I reached them, "Move," I said, reaching for my pocket knife.

"Who died and made you queen?" He said, backing off quickly upon seeing the knife. Bad choice of words on his part.

"You are a freak." He said, finally going back into the crowd. This guy was too easy. Now, it was time to get the new kid down.

"You're new here, huh? Welcome to Neptune High." I stated as I cut him down, the duct tape was thick, and my knife had seen better days, it was taking longer than I had expected. "Go Pirates!" I assumed my fake pep squad voice as the bell rang for class, causing the crowd to finally disperse.

Apart from that, it was a normal day at Neptune High. The random locker search, which really aren't that random, was my honor today. Knowing this ahead of time, I had emptied out everything, but added a picture of Vice Principal Van Clemmons in a heart. Needless to say, his reaction was classic.

The harassment was no more than usual, thank God. I wasn't in the mood for it today. After the flagpole incident, I was ready for some downtime. That, would hopefully come in the form of lunch, assuming everything went right. Alas, as the lunch bell rang, I was stopped by none other than Dick Casablancas, one of my biggest enemies here at Neptune High. He, like so many others, had turned against me after the murder of Lilly Kane. My best friend. My dad had been the sheriff at the time, and chose to blame Jake Kane, Lilly's father, as well as the most powerful man in town for the death of his daughter. My dad lost his job in a sudden recall election, where Lamb replaced him. Shortly after that, my mom left, leaving a note saying she would be back for me, and a unicorn music box. My dad was all I had, of course I chose to stand by him.

"Hey Ronnie, there's a party this weekend, you're invited, I know how much you like to, well, you know, I guess I don't really need to spell it out for you, I'll see you there." Dick's invitation was anything but friendly. No, he didn't need to spell it out for me. I knew, in part, exactly what he was talking about. Shelly Pomroy's party, a night I hardly remember.

I took my usual seat at a table, inconveniently close to the 09er table. I saw everything. It was right in front of me. My old life, right before my eyes. I used to wish I could get that life back, I wanted to be the old Veronica. But the old Veronica was gone. There they were, getting a pizza delivered, for some reason, I was mesmerized by the sight before my eyes.

_I used to sit there, at that table. It's not like my family met the minimum net worth requirement, my dad didn't own his own airline like John Enbom's, or serve as ambassador to Belgium like Shelly Pomroy's, but my dad used to be sheriff, and that had a certain cache. Let's be honest though, the only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Duncan Kane, son of software billionaire Jake Kane. He used to be my boyfriend. And then one day, without warning, he ended things._

I couldn't help but think of that day. I was getting something out of my locker, and when I turned to talk to him, he pretended that I didn't exist. He simply walked away like I wasn't there, continued talking to Logan Echolls.

My attention was drawn to him, his horrible orange plaid shirt caught my attention. He was on Duncan's lap now, rubbing his chest, attempting to piss me off. _And lets not forget Logan Echolls._ His dad makes 20 million a picture, you probably own his action figure. _Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours. _

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the new kid sit down in front of me. I was startled to say the least. I normally sit alone, no one talks to me here, but I don't want them to either.

"You okay?" He seemed nice, but I wasn't interested.

"What?"

"You look... I don't know... hypnotized."

"Did I say you could sit here?" I snapped back, I hadn't meant to, my defenses were just up since my encounter with Dick.

He packed up the lunch he had just put on the table, and began to stand up. I hated myself for being so rude to someone who was genuinely being a friend. "Wait a minute," I said as he stood up, "of course you can sit here, sit wherever you want."

He resumed his seat, "That was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole."

Just then, Weevil, leader of the PCHers began harassing him. Whatever he had done, Weevil was less than pleased. I really felt bad for the kid, he was new and had already managed to piss off the leader of the gang, not just one of his lowly minions. He was scared, didn't want anymore trouble from the gang. My new potential friend needed help, I wasn't about to let the bikers get the best of him, despite my only knowing him a few hours.

"Leave him alone," my voice was monotone, I didn't have time for Weevil's antics.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big 'ol hog, and that's not so much words as a bunch of 'ohs and ahs', ya know?"

Oh Weevil, always quick with the sexual remarks. As entertaining as I found them, I was still on a mission to save the new kid from whatever plan Weevil and his gang had for them.

"So it's big then?"

"Legendary."

"Well lets see it," I started, knowing he would back down. Even if it was 'legendary', I highly doubted Eli 'Weevil' Navarro would show himself to me, "I mean, if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. We can go to prom together," I gave him a sarcastic response, head tilted to the side, eyes wide at the prom comment, "what, what seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here vaco."

That's when his friend stepped in. Felix Toombs was hardly a genius, never knew when to stop. "Dude, Weevil, don't let blondie talk to you like that."

"It sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too." I replied, my hand motioning towards Felix.

"Oh hell, I'll show you mine!" Felix was reaching to unbutton his pants, like I said, not exactly a genius.

Van Clemmons stepped in at that point, dispersing the gang, asking me why trouble seemed to follow me around. You know, that's a good question. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I no longer associate with the 09ers, because I'm not dating Duncan, because my dad isn't sheriff. Because my life changed completely. But that was old news. And maybe I couldn't really blame my situation on that. After all, the PCHers were only there because Wallace, new kid, had provoked them, and I had cut him down, causing them to look for them.

Shortly after Clemmons walked away, Wallace told me what happened. How two of the PCHers had stolen a bunch of 40s from the Sac-N-Pac where he worked, and thought a dollar would cover it.. When he pressed the silent alarm, and the sheriffs department showed up, Wallace was taken outside by Sheriff Lamb, to see the entire gang calling out snitch at him. Wallace told him that he had pressed the silent alarm on accident, but Lamb knew he was lying and took the surveillance tape, telling Wallace to go see the wizard, ask for some guts. I had heard that line before, Lamb wasn't exactly the most caring guy in the world. So, in his short time in Neptune, Wallace had managed to piss off the local motorcycle gang and the sheriff all in one night.

Backup, my ever loving pit bull was waiting for me when I got home to the apartment my dad and I share. I took him down to Dog Beach, hoping to forget about the day, well, parts of the day at least. Wallace Fennel was there, flying an airplane, I couldn't help but feel for him. New town, new school, enemies from the get go.

Upon arriving at my dad's office, Mars Investigations, I saw Celeste Kane's car parked outside. Celeste hated me. Hated that I was with Duncan. I was pretty sure it was she who told Duncan whatever it was that made him breakup with me, but I had no proof. Then again, most would say the Mars family didn't need proof to make accusations. While I waited for my dad and Celeste to come out, Cliff came by, Loretta Cancun needed some help fighting a lawsuit against her for hitting a washing machine that stole her quarters, said the Seventh Veil had an interesting way of keeping their liquor license despite their serving alcohol for minors. Cliff was smart, he knew my dad didn't do all the work around here. He left the file open, knowing I would be the one pursuing the case.

Marital troubles was my guess. She would call him, he was not to call her, especially not on the house phone. And yet, while we ate dinner, my dad refused to answer my question, why was Celeste here? He kept asking about grades, and talking about how he preferred the powdered cheese in his macaroni. Finally, after telling him my grades were fine, and that yes, I like the powder too, he told me why Celeste had been there. Marital problems, thought Jake was cheating on her. Bingo. A call came in, bail jumper in Texas, dad would take the next flight out.

"Don't do anything on the Kane case, I'll handle it," he warned from his office.

"And Veronica, when you go after Jake Kane, you take backup." Talking about our dog.

I spent my night following Jake Kane, from his office, down to the Camelot Motel, where many cheating spouses choose to engage in their affairs. This was hardly the type of place I'd imagined Jake Kane going to, but it was out of the way, Celeste would never think of her husband going to a dump like this. And that's when the PCHers showed up.

Weevil was the first to talk. "Car trouble miss?"

As his friend approached me, Backup jumped out from the back seat. Those PCHers really aren't as tough as they'd like to think, letting Backup scare them like that. Felix was next, I tasered him as he approached my window. Weevil agreed to leave Wallace alone for a week if I made sure none of his friends got in trouble for robbing the Sac-N-Pac. Weevil was in disbelief as to why I cared so much about Wallace. Truth is, so was I. Why did I care if Weevil and his gang tormented Wallace? We had just met, he hadn't really proven any loyalty to me, but there was something about him.

And that's when Weevil reminded me of Shelly Pomroy's party. Yes, I too, Veronica Mars, would like to know how I lost my virginity. I only went to prove that the rumors, the harassment, none of it phased me. And that's when someone handed me your basic rum, coke, and ruffie. I woke up in one of her guest bedrooms, panties on the floor. Slut written on my car, I walked to the sheriff's department, only to have Lamb tell me to go see the wizard, ask him for some backbone.

I wasn't able to get the money shot, just a hand in the doorway, and some license plates, I figured dad could run them when he got home. Jake left, but the woman never came outside. Little did I know, that Logan had followed me there. He was waiting for me when I got home, to my great surprise.

"So, what brought you to the Camelot? Still trying to ruin the Kane family?" he said, waiting for the right moment to fully attack.

"Oh Logan, you really shouldn't try this detective stuff, you're just not very good at it." I couldn't believe this. How on earth had he seen me there?

"You know... I was just out for a drive, coming back from the beach, when I see your rust bucket LeBaron going into the bad part of town, and I'm thinking, '_hmm I wonder if that they say about Veronica Mars is true'. _Turns out, I didn't get to figure that out. Instead, I see a bunch of bikers, and then, Jake Kane leaving the Motel. Got any answers for me Ronnie?" He was good, but stupid.

He knew me. He knew the rumors weren't true. How do I know this? Because we used to be friends. He and Lilly were dating, I was her best friend, and I was dating her brother Duncan. We were the Fab Four of Neptune High, Lilly being the Queen of school, and Logan being the king. He knew the rumors weren't true because he started most of them. If there was one person I wanted to get even with more than anyone else at Neptune High, it was Logan Echolls. He wasn't always an ass, but Lilly's death had changed him. Hell, it had changed all of us.

"I'm obviously not in the mood right now Logan. Do you have any idea what time it is? You have all day tomorrow to torture me, so please, save it for later, drop what you think you saw tonight."

"Whatever Ronnie, leave Jake Kane alone, I know your family seems to think he's to blame, but look where that's gotten you. You betrayed us, stabbed us all in the back. She was your friend you know, I loved her, and you had to ruin that." Logan said, as he turned to his putrid yellow Xterra.

And so goes the life of Veronica Mars. Logan couldn't resist harassing me first thing in the morning. He struck a chord in her when he brought up her mom, but she let it go, she had other plans for him. They would come later though, and included an art student name Corny.

Dad came home, $2500 was now ours, thanks to him catching the guy just before the Mexican border. The picture of the license plate only served as troublesome when he saw it. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to spill. I knew he was still looking into the Lilly Kane murders, I knew it then, by his reaction, how he told me to drop the case. He was trying to protect me, didn't he know I would find out eventually?

The next morning at school, Logan was called for a locker search. Random? Hardly. This was all part of my plan. Of course, that plan was much deeper than just pissing off Logan Echolls, it was more about helping Wallace and the Loretta Cancun case, but Logan just seemed like the perfect victim for my plan. Corny had made me a bong to plant in Logan's locker, once it was confiscated it would go to the Sheriff's department, where we would then activate it, causing smoke to fill up the evidence room, where the fire chief would then swap the videos for me. I know, perfect plan, and it was already working.

I dragged Wallace to school early, to make sure he would witness the event. After all, it was his remote control that would activate the bong, he should at least see the process. Logan opened his locker, not knowing what they were all about to see. He knew it was me. As the officer took him away, he pointed at me, "Listen, I know it was you, this isn't over, ok?" Oh, how his threats ceased to phase me.

The rest of the plan went off without any troubles. I got the Sac-N-Pac tape, which I had them switch out for a video I made of an officer in front of the Seventh Veil, getting pleasured by one of the employees. Cliff was right, they certainly did have an interesting way of keeping their liquor license. Now, it was time to go to court.

I couldn't help myself, I had to see the look on Lamb's face when he saw the video of one of his officers. Sure, it was a little cruel, but it's not like Lamb is an angel either. I hadn't been to the Sheriff's department since I was raped at Shelly's party, it didn't help that Ingrid reminded me of it, although she was happy to see me. Courtroom 3, video in, Lamb was shocked. But once he saw me, an icy glare came over him, only to be interrupted by Cliff asking if that would be a good time to pardon the Loretta Cancun case.

This kid Wallace, he really was a nice guy. It had been what, a whole 3 days, and already we had formed a bond. Friendship? That word doesn't easily flow through my mouth, a friend is something I haven't really had in almost a year. Not since Lilly's death, not since the back stabbing started. But Wallace was different. He didn't seem to care about what they said about me. Wasn't he the one who said he could eat with the people that laughed at him and took picture of him while he was on the flagpole, or the chick who cut him down? Wasn't that after he had heard rumors about me and was still willing to befriend me? Maybe he was loyal, and for the first time, I was willing to see if it would work.

I found him at Dog Beach, flying one of his airplanes. I couldn't help going to find him to give him the video back before school. Maybe it was because he could see through the Veronica Mars I showed all of Neptune High, or maybe it was that I was showing him the real Veronica, the one I reserved for dad, the one for people I trusted.

"Got a present for you." I said, handing him the tape.

"I owe you... Big time."

"I had my own reasons for doing it." sure I did, but I couldn't help wanting to help him out.

"Oh no you don't. You really think I'm gonna let you get away with that? That might play with the masses, but underneath that angry young woman shell, there's a slightly less angry young woman who's just dying to bake me something. You're a marshmallow, Veronica Mars. A twinkie." He was right.

He taught me how to fly the plane, which was more entertaining than I thought it would be, but I noticed him looking at the parking lot. Just as I asked him how to make it loop-de-loop, he told me to look at my car.

Logan Echolls. Obligatory psychotic Jackass. Was that **my **car he was sitting on? Why yes, yes it was. And was that a crowbar in his hands? Right again Mars. I knew this couldn't be good, but I had no intentions of letting him get to me. Where was the fun in that? The weaker I looked, the more he would enjoy himself. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Do you know what your little stunt cost me?" he was pissed, and I couldn't care less.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back." my sarcasm was a sure way to anger him more, even with the crowbar in his hands, I didn't care. He wouldn't hit me. My car though... Yes, he was aiming for my car. Bam. There goes my headlight.

"Wrong answer, would you care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humor." I knew where this was going, the other headlight.

"Nope. And you're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right, my daddy took away my T-Bird, and you know what I won' be having? Fun, fun fun."

Just then Weevil and the PCHers came, "What do we have here? Vandalilsm? No, no, no, only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me," he said, looking at my smashed headlights.

Logan was quick to say he didn't have problems with Weevil, he didn't want to fight the leader of a biker gang, sure he was dense at times, but he wasn't that stupid.

"Hey yo," Felix popped his head out of the car Logan and his friends had taken there, "is this O-Town any good? I mean, my little sister likes them, but, you know, she likes ponies and juices boxes too." That brought laughs from the PCHers, I couldn't help but smile, Felix didn't always think, but at least he was witty.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from The Outsiders." Wallace said, he had a funny way of saying things I was thinking.

"Be cool Sodapop."

And that's when Weevil took the crowbar, smashed it into the hood of the silver SUV, broke a headlight, and then continued to hit the hood until there was a nice sized dent. One of the 09ers complained that it was his moms car, not Logan's, to which Weevil replied that she could bill him for it. But Logan, Logan had to stay, because Weevil wanted him to apologize. After two hits, Logan still wouldn't say sorry, but I didn't need his apology, never would. They left, scared, but Logan still wanted revenge, I could feel it.

Wallace didn't give Weevil the tape. I was proud of him, it showed he wasn't afraid of Weevil. He couldn't do anything as long as Wallace had the tape, because, there was no doubt that Wallace was capable of showing it to the sheriff.

And so I went to dad's office, waited for him to leave, and then went inside. He doesn't think I know where the combination to the safe is. He's wrong. But, I never needed to use it until now. Inside was the Lilly Kane file. New notes? The picture of Mom's license plate? I had found out it was hers without dads help, but now I almost wished I hadn't. I thumbed through the file, getting more uneasy as I saw more new notes. Dad came in after I had put it away. I told him I had left some books, I felt bad lying, but hadn't he been lying to me this whole time? I told him I'd meet him at home, but I had to know why mom was visiting Jake Kane. I went to the hotel, hoping to find my mom, or Jake Kane, either way.

_Okay, it's a long shot but I can't help myself. I used to think I knew what tore our family apart. Now I'm sure I don't. But I promise this: I will find out what really happened, and I will bring this family back together again. I'm sorry, is that mushy? Well, you know what they say: Veronica Mars, she's a marshmallow. _


	2. Do The Math

Monday. Another day at Neptune High. Full of Logan and Dick's childish rumors about Veronica Mars. She didn't care. She had stopped caring a long time ago. It was part of her 'get tough, get even' mentality. It worked for her. But Monday wasn't a day for solving crimes, or doing favors for friends that included private detective work. No, Mondays were Veronica/Wallace days. She liked it that way.

And then, out of nowhere, she was pulled into the girls bathroom, her office of sorts, by Weevil.

"V, I heard you got newspaper with Echolls?" sure, he had asked, but I knew it was more of a statement.

"Well, yes, and if you don't get to the point I will be late for that class."

"I know you heard about my grandma, she got in trouble for stealing a credit card from Lynn Echolls, one of those pre approved ones you get in the mail. Well, you know, it wasn't her, and it wasn't me," I looked at him incredulously, "Look, just find out anything you can, especially about Echolls and Ford, one of them is involved, and if it's Echolls, he has hell to pay."

He shifted from where he had been sitting on the trash can, handed me some papers, and left. Sure, I would find out about Logan Echolls and Caitlin Ford, but what made Weevil think they had something to do with it?

Caitlin. Could it have been her? I would do my best during newspaper to get any information I could from her. Luckily she wasn't the brightest girl I've ever met. She would most likely give me any information I wanted. Of course she would never realize she was helping me.

I had my dad email me a copy of the charges on the fake credit card. The charges couldn't have been made by Caitlin or Logan; neither of them owned a motorcycle that needed a new paint job. No wonder Weevil thought I would think it was him. At least I knew Logan didn't associate with bikers, but Caitlin? I'd have to check up on her.

Newspaper class. Duncan wasn't there. I was beyond relieved. This was going to be a lot harder if he had been around. It would be nearly impossible to get answers out of Logan or Caitlin if Duncan was there. Instead of the one or two comments I would probably get about him while he wasn't here, they would be at least five times that if he was here.

I sat a few seats away from Caitlin and Logan. She was talking about how Mrs. Navarro was always totally rude to her whenever she was at Logan's house. She had it coming to her, it wasn't as if Caitlin was the nicest girl ever. Motive? Caitlin could have easily found a pre approved credit card application and blamed it on the maid. Only why would Mrs. Navarro spend that money on limo rides? Pendants? Motorcycle paint jobs? No, Caitlin had to at least know something about it.

And that's when I saw a charge for the Neptune Grand Hotel. There was no doubt she knew about it. But how could I prove it? I couldn't just ask Logan if he remembered the last time he and Caitlin had gone to the Neptune Grand, and he was generally too smart to unknowingly answer my questions.

Oh, he gave me the perfect opportunity to find out his schedule though. Some people never learn.

"Tell me the truth, Veronica. Did you just join newspaper so you could be near Duncan?" he tried to be mocking, but he was just helping me get to the answers I was really interested in.

"No, I'm here so I can be closer to you." Fake flirting, get Caitlin's attention. Check.

"Infact, they're thinking of putting me in your fourth period government class." Come on Caitlin, give me what I'm looking for.

Caitlin took my bait, "We've got computer lab fourth period." She wasn't happy that I mentioned wanting to be closer to Logan.

She could have easily made the purchases during that class. Weevil couldn't have, he had auto that period and Wallace had already texted me about Weevil's attendance. Seven of the eight days purchases had been made, he was in class, and there's no computers in auto. Wallace being an office aide was one of the best things to happen this year.

Logan thought about Veronica's statement. He knew they weren't really going to transfer her, and he knew she didn't want to be near him. No, was it about Caitlin? She had stupidly answered Veronica's comment, something Logan had learned not to do when he sensed she was looking for something. It was something about their fourth period class.

Logan wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew if anyone could help him, it was Veronica Mars. Sworn enemy? Yes, but mostly that was his fault. Not to say Veronica hadn't done anything to him; he knew the bong stunt was of her creation. He hated asking for help, but Veronica was his only hope. He found her in the computer lab during lunch. Luckily, no one else was there. It was less about being seen with her and more about him not wanting anyone to know about what he was trying to find out.

"What do you know about my mom's fake credit card Ronnie?"

"I know that it wasn't Mrs. Navarro, if that's what you're asking." She hadn't even turned around to look at him.

"You think Caitlin knows? You think she did it? I mean, isn't that why you mentioned our fourth period? To find out where it was?" He was starting to sound unsure, but tried to cover it with a defensive tone.

"I think she was involved, yes, but I don't see what it has to do with you. Actually, when was the last time you and Caitlin stayed at the Neptune Grand Hotel?"

"We don't stay at the Neptune Grand, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind," she had found another answer. If Logan didn't know about it, he couldn't have been there, "Is that all you wanted, Logan?"

"No… I came here to ask you if you could do me a favor… maybe you could print Caitlin's browser history?" He looked around nervously, not wanting anyone to overhear what he was saying.

"Ah, too late, here," she said, handing him a small stack of papers, "Limo rides? Neptune Grand? There's no way it could be Mrs. Navarro. Caitlin, however, has been to the Neptune Grand website quite a few times, looking at the different rooms."

"You think she was there? Prove it." He said as he threw the papers on the table and stormed out of the room.

Easy. She already had a plan, just as long as her dad would go along with it. She would hopefully get all the information she needed to prove that Caitlin had indeed been at the Neptune Grand the night the fake card was used there.

Caitlin had signed for room service. Big mistake. Proof that she was there. As much as she wanted to finish the case that day, Veronica had promised Wallace that today was their day. Destination? Dog Beach.

"Superfly, why do you care so much about his case?" Wallace knew Veronica was going through great lengths to find out who the real thief was, but he didn't understand why.

"I'm just sick of the 09ers getting everything they want."

"09ers?"

"Those who live in the 90909 zip code. The rich kids. Caitlin is involved, Logan knows," Wallace cut her off.

"Wait, Logan is involved? I know we haven't known each other for very long, but Logan seems to be a reoccurrence. Spill Mars."

"It's a long story Wallace." She really didn't want to get into it, but she knew she would have to tell her new friend eventually.

"Ex boyfriend?"

"Ex friend, actually. He turned the whole school against me after his girlfriend, my best friend, Lilly Kane was murdered."

"Which would explain why you chose to put the bong in his locker?"

"Yeah, it's all part of getting even. But… Stick around and I'm sure you'll find out more." She let out a small laugh, maybe she really was a marshmallow.

"Well, that's cool, whenever you're ready V."

Logan had stopped by Veronica's house, hoping to find her there. Unfortunately her car wasn't there. He only had to think for a few seconds before realized she would be at Dog Beach. They used to spend time there when Lilly was still alive. He didn't want to think about it, but the memories kept coming.

_Summer, just before sophomore year. Lilly had picked up Veronica, he and Duncan would be meeting them at Dog Beach. Nothing was going to get in the way of their great day of fun, as Lilly called it. Lilly and Veronica got to the beach a few minutes after he and Duncan. They had decided on surprising the girls with a barbecue. They were all having a great time, they always did when Lilly was there. Duncan and Veronica were always such a happy couple. At times Logan wished he and Lilly could be more like them, but he was foolish for hoping she would change._

_They shared stories about their friendship. Most began with "Remember when…". The good days. How Lilly would always trick Celeste into letting her go to parties, all the drunk Logan moments, Veronica's innocence, Duncan's fate of being a politician, if only Jake Kane could just get him interested in it._

But those days were gone. That Veronica was gone. Lilly was dead, Duncan was more like a shell of himself than the Duncan Logan had befriended all those years ago. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the old Veronica. What happened to make her change so completely? Logan doubted she had changed so much just because of his torment, and he knew he could never just ask her, they hadn't been friends for too long. He would have to find out on his own. Maybe some of her detective strategies would rub off on him.

Dog Beach wasn't too far away, and sure enough, there was Veronica, with that Fennel kid. She was smiling, like she did when they were friends, not like her usual smirk. Maybe she hadn't changed as much as he thought. He wanted to talk to her about Caitlin, but this would probably look like he was following her again.

"Veronica!" it was Logan. She hadn't been expecting him.

"I'll call you later Wallace, promise." Wallace nodded with understanding and went to his car. Veronica felt bad, but Logan… She needed to deal with him.

"Was she there?" Just like Logan, straight to the point.

"Well… yes. She signed for room service. You know… Someone took her there, and it wasn't Weevil. I'm pretty sure it was his cousin, Chardo." Veronica didn't want him to find out this way, but she couldn't keep it from him either.

"What are you talking about?" He was obviously upset, she didn't blame him. Sure, Logan wasn't her friend anymore, sure, they hated each other, but she still felt for him at times like these.

"It wasn't Weevil. He couldn't have made the purchases. That leaves Chardo. I just need to talk to Mrs. Navarro about her pendant. I'm sorry Logan."

"But Weevil confessed!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he did it?" He said it as if it were the simplest answer in the world, it hardly was.

"He's lying, it's impossible. He just doesn't want his grandmother to take the fall. Look, is there any way you could drive me to the Navarro house tomorrow?"

"Why wait until tomorrow?"

"You'll see. Meet me at the computer lab at lunch, try to bring Caitlin's cell with you?"

"Ronnie… I don't like where this is going. But, I'll help you. Just don't think I won't kick his ass the next time I see him." She felt bad for Logan, Caitlin was obviously using him to get to the top of Neptune High, but lets face it, she was no Lilly Kane.

"And now, I go home. Bye Logan. And by the way, is it fair to say this is the third time you've followed me somewhere in the last two weeks?" She half smiled, half smirked as she remembered him showing up at her house, after following her to the Camelot, and then again to break her headlights at their current location, and walked back to her car.

He watched her leave, as he had so many times before. Yeah, it was fair to say this was the third time he'd followed her somewhere, unless you included him finding her in the computer lab. That would make it four. Wait, was he rationalizing about how many times he had gone to look for Veronica Mars, sworn enemy? Maybe he really was losing his mind.

Tuesday was typical, just another school day. Logan met her in the computer lab with Caitlin's cell phone. Veronica then compared the calls made at the hotel to those on Caitlin's outgoing call list. Only one number matched. Before Veronica could stop him, Logan had raced outside, no doubt to see if it would be Chardo on the other line. It was. It took him a minute to find him, but there he was. Dead man walking.

And yet, somehow Veronica managed to stop him before he got to Chardo. It was luck, really. Or maybe she needed Logan to stay calm. "Logan, Navarro house, NOW!" she said through her teeth. She needed to clear Weevil, and she knew just how to get Mrs. Navarro to tell Lamb it was Chardo.

Piece of cake. She would simply bring up Caitlin.

"Mrs. Navarro, hi, I'm Veronica."

"Are you here about Weevil?"

"No… Look, I know Chardo did it. Why let Weevil do the time for something he didn't do?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Oh, she knew.

"The pendant. Chardo gave it to you, didn't he? Look, do you want to know what he was doing with that card? He was taking out Caitlin, Logan's girlfriend, you must have met her. Limo rides, a room at the Neptune Grand."

"If I had known that… Oh I can't stand that girl. Did you know she doesn't like her ice cubes made with tap water?" she chuckled with sadness.

Weevil was home shortly after Mrs. Navarro called Lamb and told her it was Chardo who had given her the pendant. Logan had dropped Veronica off at Weevil's house. They had an agreement. He would drop her off, as long as he waited a bit to find Chardo. She had plans for Weevil. He was going to go to Caitlin's house with the rest of the PCHers, talk Logan out of jumping Chardo, and then kick Chardo out of the gang. That would be a lot worse than whatever Logan and the 09ers would do to Chardo.

I couldn't sleep that night. Something was nagging at me. Jake Kane. Lianne Mars. Why was my mom with Jake Kane at the Camelot? Why was dad still investigating Lilly's murder? Why had Logan really followed me to the Camelot? He knew the rumors weren't true, he started a good percentage of him. Did he know something about the Kanes? Or was there something else he was after?

The ringing of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. Logan Echolls. Why hadn't he deleted my number from his phone?

"Logan? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it's 1:27, and I school night. Daring." There was that sarcasm she had been waiting for.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you follow Jake Kane to the Camelot Veronica?"

"A better question is why did you follow me there?"

"Whatever. Hey, let me in?"

Luckily my dad was out of town again, or he really wouldn't have been pleased to find Logan Echolls standing on his doorstep at 1:30 in the morning. Hell, even I wasn't exactly pleased at his timing. But what could I do? The poor boy had already come all this way, obviously so he could find out more about his girlfriends death. I couldn't blame him for being curious. Wasn't I the one still trying to figure out exactly what had happened? Things didn't add up, I knew that, my dad knew that, would Logan be able to understand that there was a good reason my dad had gone after Jake Kane? I had already obtained a ticket Lilly received on the day she died, proving that the time of death was off, no one had alibis anymore, not even the Kanes.

"And it seems like just yesterday you took a crowbar to my car, and now look at you, being all friendly."

"You call this friendly?" No… I didn't call it friendly. I'd call it more of a lame attempt of being a detective. Logan only came around if he needed something. That much was becoming clear.

"So, why did you follow me Logan? I know it wasn't because of rumors, you of all people know they aren't true."

"I saw you parked outside of Kane Software. I was intrigued. Then, after Jake leaves, so do you. Coincidence? Apparently not, because there you are, at the Camelot, after following him there. Who was in that room Ronnie? What do you know? Does it… Does it have anything to do with Lilly?"

Did it have anything to do with Lilly? I wasn't sure yet, but more than likely, yes. Was it any of his business? Definitely not, but he had come all this way… I could at least give him a few details, it couldn't hurt.

"I know you care about the Kanes Logan, but something doesn't add up. I had to follow Jake because of Celeste. Marital issues. I don't know if it has anything to do with Lilly yet. I want to know who did it, and I mean who really did it, not Able Koontz. Don't tell me I'm wrong in thinking it's not him. There's a traffic ticket… Lilly was alive when the coroners said she had already died. Don't you get it Logan? None of the suspects have alibis anymore."

Trying to get Logan on my side was stupid, I knew it as soon as I started talking. He wasn't the same person that I used to be friends with. He wouldn't just agree with what I was saying, he would need proof. He would need me to show him the traffic ticket. It would hurt him, like it had hurt me. Seeing Lilly smiling in her car as she drove through a red light. It would bring back too many memories, I couldn't show him, not here anyway.

"Look Logan, you can't tell anyone. Not Duncan, not Dick, not anyone. I shouldn't have even told you that. You know I can't trust you, and you know why."

Part of him looked hurt by that last part, but he knew it was true. Of course I couldn't trust him. All of the 09ers said I had stabbed them in the back, but they were greatly mistaken. It was they who stabbed me in the back.

"I get it, maybe turning the whole school against you wasn't the best idea, but it was like you didn't even care that she was gone!"

"I loved her! She was my best friend! Of course I cared, I wouldn't have spent all this time trying to figure out what really happened if I didn't?"

"I loved her too, she was my girlfriend! She wasn't perfect, but I loved her…" I hated seeing Logan like this, on the verge of a breakdown. After a year of not talking, this is where we've ended up?

"You should go home Logan… It's late, you don't want to get in trouble or anything."

"Yeah, I guess. But Veronica, I'm not going to let it go. The case I mean. I'll be back, you know I will. Maybe you're right about it not adding up, but I'm still skeptical," he got up from where he had been sitting on the couch, "oh, and don't think that this means we're friends or anything." What a classic Logan Echolls exit.


	3. Spectacular Views pt 1

Okay, once again, I don't own anything except the story.

Sorry this took a while. I had life to attend to, and damn, that sucked. Anyway, it's getting better : and, if you want it to be even better, give me feedback, I'll try to fit your ideas in :

Upon waking up a few weeks after the credit card incident, Veronica was for the first time she could remember in last year wasn't dreading going to school. She wasn't sure what it was. She was just suddenly very determined to get through her week with the least amount of stress. She was sure Wallace would approve of her plan. Hell, Wallace was probably the reason she wasn't dreading school. Thinking of Wallace made her smile. She wasn't on her own at school anymore. That was part of her new attitude. She would never admit it, but having Wallace around had been amazingly helpful.

Change was certainly in the air in Neptune. Just after she parked her LeBaron in the school parking lot, she was almost immediately greeted by Duncan. It wasn't a particularly eventful conversation, just a quick 'hello'. Seeing as they were in newspaper together he felt that it would be a good idea to at least be decent to her around school, just incase they had an article together, it would help alleviate the tension.

School was typical. Newspaper was empty without Caitlin and her antics. But Logan had dumped her after what happened with Chardo, and she promptly dropped the class. Veronica really didn't care, but she wasn't used to the class not being totally filled with 09ers.

"Man, this Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain video isn't like her at all." She couldn't help but to overhear what Duncan was saying to Logan.

"What did you expect? All your videos are from Celeste." She could just imagine the smirk Logan was giving Duncan.

"I donno, I just don't think I'm up for it. They wanted someone who knew her to do it."

"Duncan, I can do it for you, if you're down. I knew her, and you know I'm good at this stuff."

"Yeah, you'd probably make a better video than me." Duncan said while pushing a box of tapes towards Logan.

A Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain? Oh the things money can buy. Veronica looked up as Duncan passed her, he knew she had heard. Deep down, he was hoping she still had the tape of them from Homecoming the year before, but didn't want to ask her for it. He also knew that Veronica would most likely be eavesdropping at the very mention of Lilly, so it would only be a matter of time before she approached Logan with the tape.

Sure enough Veronica went home that day and put them in her backpack. Naturally she wanted for the school to see the real Lilly, the one they all remembered, not the one Celeste wanted them to remember. That Lilly was the debutant, the classic rich girl. Not the fun and adventurous Lilly they had all come to love. That night was one that she could never forget, not that she wanted to.

The next day at lunch Veronica made her way to the newspaper room knowing that Logan would be there working on the video. Sure enough, there he was, sitting at one of the computers editing clips of Lilly when she was about thirteen.

"Just incase the videos you have aren't Lilly enough." She said as she placed the tapes next to Logan and turned to walk away.

Logan was surprised to see the tapes. He was pretty sure they were of Homecoming, what other tapes would Veronica have given him? That night was full of Lilly at her best.

"What, you're not gonna stay?" he gave her a slightly confused yet slightly suggestive look.

"Logan, you know I'm not down for the rape and kill, even if you do offer me candy."

"Ronnie, she was your friend too, you have every right to be here if you want." For some reason he had chosen to ignore her latest bit of sarcasm.

"Surprise me during the unveiling of the fountain. I'm sure you'll do a great job." she spoke so softly that he almost couldn't hear her.

Veronica had to get out of there before he watched the tapes. She couldn't handle seeing Lilly when she was alive. Not right then anyway. She had spent most of the night recalling all the times she had spent with Lilly, and she was sure that if she watched the tapes she was sure she would breakdown, something she wasn't ready to do in front of Logan.

That night Veronica got a call from the last person she had expected, one Logan Echolls. She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was considering she had lent him the tapes, but she couldn't help being surprised. Logan wasn't one to say he was wrong or sorry. Not that he said either of those, it was more like 'let me come over, give you the tapes, give you the proper thanks, etc' but Veronica still knew that was a lot for him.

In all honesty she wasn't ready to let him into her life. Of course she was jumping to conclusions. Logan's gesture certainly didn't mean he was trying to befriend her once again. It was more likely for a plane to crash into Neptune High than it was for Logan to befriend Veronica over tapes of the Fab Four together. She still wasn't sure what to expect of his visit. Keith was once again out chasing a bail jumper and wasn't going to be home until the weekend, so if Logan did anything to her dislike she wouldn't have her dad there to help control him or kick him out.

She was in her room when she heard Backup barking. _Great, Logan must be here._ She still wasn't thrilled, but most of her uneasy feelings from earlier had left. Sure enough she could see Logan's silhouette through her window.

"Candy?" Logan said as she opened the door. He was holding out a brown paper bag full of candy and a pizza, which only added to Veronica's surprise.

"Uh, hi?"

"Well you're not a very good hostess, aren't you going to invite me into your humble abode?"

She moved out of his way and let him enter her apartment. Part of her felt like she was inviting a vampire into her home, once she said it was okay he could come and go as he pleased, which wasn't that good of an idea. _Okay, maybe Logan isn't a vampire, but he certainly acts like a predator._

"Well your apartment certainly is cozy Ronnie." He looked around her small apartment, noticing that only a few of the things there were from her old house.

"Yeah, well, we do what we can." There was no sarcasm in her voice as a sad smile crossed her face.

Logan couldn't help but notice. It was true that they were less than friends, but he still didn't want Veronica to feel bad. Her living situation wasn't his fault, he knew that, but her school situation mirrored her home, and that was his fault. He had ostracized her, and seeing her apartment really made it feel real to him.

"I brought you food, as a thank you gesture I guess. It's the way you like it, or the way I remember you liking it."

"Thanks Logan, you really didn't have to. I just wanted for everyone to see the Lilly we did, not the Lilly Celeste wanted everyone to see."

"It's no problem…" he was cut off by Veronica.

"Logan, you made it a point to get the entire school to hate me, don't tell me that you being here with food and candy, no doubt from my comment earlier, is no problem. Why go out of your way for someone you blame for the death of your girlfriend?"

She hadn't meant for that to come out. All of a sudden all of her feelings just came out. She looked at a stunned Logan, hoping that he wouldn't get upset by what she had just said.

"I loved her, I wanted to find out who killed her, and you and your dad just wanted to blame Jake Kane."

"I loved her too Logan, she was my best friend, I'm sorry sticking by the only person who I could depend on wasn't what you wanted, but if you had really cared, you wouldn't have made me choose, you wouldn't have made me leave my life and friends behind."

She knew this would happen. She knew that it would eventually be brought up, and the conversation wouldn't end well. No matter how hard she tried, she knew Logan would never see things the way she did. Even when they had been friends he had never stopped to think about how other people might look at the situations they were in.

"It was hard enough without Lilly around, but when you went after her dad? That was just too much. You're right, it wasn't fair of me to make you choose between your friends and your dad, but what was I supposed to do? I was hurt, and upset, and one of my best friends had essentially abandoned me when I needed her the most." He looked directly at Veronica when he said the last part, making sure she knew that he was talking about her.

"I was hurt too, I could have used your support, but it's done now. You're still the King of Neptune High, and I'm just the white trash slut." Her words were bitter and full of hurt, but she wouldn't let her guard down.

Logan couldn't think of anything else to say on that subject. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell of making things better. Not without a lot of work anyway. And he couldn't exactly just tell her that from now on, they were going to be on better terms. She wouldn't take well to that. But he was starting not to care. He had made the effort to bring her things he knew she enjoyed, and then had found a way to make her remember everything he had done to her. Yes, she had technically been the one to bring it up, but he had been the one that provoked her. It really hadn't occurred to him that they weren't friends when he had bought the pizza and candy for them to share, he was just trying to do something nice for her. And then reality sank in when she was obviously stunned by the gesture. They weren't friends, and it was his fault, how could he have possibly forgotten that?

"So… Are we gonna eat that pizza or not? I have to admit that I haven't had dinner yet, and I'm quite hungry." She attempted to make it less awkward, not to mention that she actually was getting hungry.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I spaced." Logan ran his hand through his hair as Veronica got a piece of pizza. Damn, she was good at changing subjects on him.

"So, you're already done with the tapes?"

"Yeah, I copied the parts I felt would be the best for the video, that didn't take too long. I watched all of them over again when I got home, that's why it took me a while to get here."

"I miss her." It was a simple statement, but Logan knew it meant more than that. He knew she was saying she missed all of it. Lilly, Duncan, her old life, the Fab Four.

"Me too, all the time."

"Are you actually attempting to be nice Logan?" she smirked, looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Why yes Miss Mars, I am. Don't act so shocked, I know you've been secretly hoping this would happen."

Had she? Veronica had often thought of what it would be like if one day Logan and Duncan had embraced her as their friend once again, but that had been almost a year before. Her outlook had changed since then. She couldn't deny that she missed being friends with them, even though Logan could be the biggest jackass she knew. Duncan though, she wasn't sure what it would be like, especially now that he too was attempting to at least be on good terms with her. She was starting to think that Duncan had told Logan about the video in hopes that she would volunteer her tapes to them, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Yes Logan, I've actually been waiting for you to come to your senses and realize how madly in love with me you are, but apparently we're not at that point yet." She gave him puppy eyes, this conversation was actually amusing her.

"If you weren't so impatient, I would have gotten to that point eventually," he played along, "so where's Papa Mars tonight sugarpuss?"

"I thought I told you! You never listen do you sweetie? He's out chasing a bail jumper, probably won't be back until the weekend. I told you so you would make sure to come over as much as possible, you know, maybe even spend the night?"

"Wait, he's really gone?" Logan wasn't joking anymore, part of him was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, why? He always does this. At least once a month, if not more. That's our main source of income." She hadn't expected him to act concerned, and by the look on his face she could tell he hadn't anticipated it either.

"And he lets you stay her alone? Veronica, I know it's not my place, but are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you being all alone here."

"I'm not alone, I have Backup."

"Yeah, but you're on the bottom floor of your apartment, who knows who could try to break in or… You know, whatever."

"It's really fine, I'm used to it. I've learned to take care of myself. You know, kinda happens when you have a single parent." There was that sad smile again.

"I'm staying here tonight."

Logan had surprised himself once again. Earlier that day the last place he would have wanted to spend the night was with Veronica Mars. But suddenly it was like she was his friend again. Now it was like if he didn't stay with her that night, he would go crazy worrying about her. He would call her all night checking up on her, which would just make her grumpy, and would result in her trying to kill him the next day at school.

"Logan, it's REALLY fine. You don't need to."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Look, I can sleep on the couch, you don't have to let me sleep in your room. I'm not going to take advantage of you, or as you put it, I'm not down for the rape and kill either. And if you don't let me stay, I'm just going to have to call you all night and make sure everything is fine, and we both know you don't want that, so why don't you make it easier now and just agree to let me stay so this argument doesn't last all night."

"Um, yeah, sure Logan, stay then." That was the best she could do. She could hardly articulate anything, agreeing to let him stay had taken all of her energy. She had a hard time mustering up those words, to say she had been speechless would have been an understatement.

"Well then, it's nice to see we can agree on something. Where are the extra blankets and pillows?"

"I don't have any right now, and you can't use my dads." She hadn't thought about that. All the extra sheets, well, the one set she had were dirty.

"Looks like I'll freeze then."

"Just take one of mine, it'll be fine." She was slightly embarrassed.

Veronica went to her room and grabbed one of the blankets off of her bed. Luckily it was late October so it wasn't freezing yet. The thought of Logan staying in her apartment still felt strange to her, but she couldn't stop him from doing it even if she had really wanted to. It hurt, it reminded her of when they were friends, but she had to shake that feeling.

She got everything ready for him, refusing to let him help her. He was her guest, the least she could do was make the couch a little more comfortable for him.

Sleeping that night was almost impossible for both of them. Logan kept tossing on the couch, and fell off on more than one occasion. Veronica on the other hand just couldn't get to sleep. Her thoughts kept her up, but when she tried to remember what she was thinking of moments later, she could never remember what it was that had just been bothering her so much that it had prevented her from sleeping.

Finally after an hour of not sleeping well on the couch, Logan decided to venture to Veronica's room. He was sure she would be sleeping, but he just had to know. He wanted company, wanted to feel safe. It was 2:37 in the morning, all he wanted to do was sleep. When he walked into her room he noticed that she was awake.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was afraid of the boogey man getting me in the living room so I decided to come in here where it's safe?"

No, the boogey man didn't live with Veronica Mars. It lived with him, in the form of his very own father, Aaron Echolls, but she didn't know that. For all she knew, he was just being stupid, feigning being frightened just to get some amusement out of the night.

"Of course I would Logan. But can you tell him to keep it down? I can't sleep either."

Logan closed the door behind him as he finally entered the room, and sat next to Veronica on the bed. As soon as he had entered her room, he felt calm, like she would be able to help him sleep just by being in the same room as him. She had felt the same way, but wasn't about to admit it or say anything about it. Instead, she just moved over, allowing him to lay down next to her.

Logan woke up to a sleeping Veronica. Apparently her alarm didn't do a very good job of waking her up. He on the other hand was right next to it when it started beeping loudly. He quickly shut it off, not being able to stand the awful noise that was coming from it. He didn't want to wake her, and certainly wasn't in the mood to be on time to school, so he decided the best thing to do was to go back to sleep.

An hour later it was Veronica's turn to wake up. She was snuggled into Logan, something she hadn't expected to happen. When they had fallen asleep they were as far away from each other as her small bed had permitted, they definitely hadn't been holding each other. So needless to say when she felt his arm around her waist she was a little surprised.

She didn't mind it though. He was comfortable. She didn't know what was making her think those things, but she couldn't help it. They had only really started talking because of the fact that she was still looking for who had killed Lilly, and even then he had proved himself to have been a jackass. The last time he left her apartment he had mentioned that they weren't friends, so why this? Why had he decided that hey, maybe friends wasn't such a bad idea?

And then reality set it. It was time to get up, no, it was time to be at school.

"Logan?" she said as she pushed him a bit in an attempt to wake him up.

"What?" he was cute when he was sleeping, less of his inner jackass showed.

"What about school Logan? We're late, we have to get up."

This got his attention. "Sorry Ronnie, but we're not attending school today. You owe me an amazing day of hanging out, and yes, you'll enjoy it, while at the same time you'll be excused from school and won't have to get in trouble for anything."

"How? It's not like you own the school, if they decide I can't make up the work you're not going to be able to change that."

"You underestimate my powers. Look, I can work it all out, don't worry about it. Now you just go get showered, and I'll shower when you're done. And while you're showering I'll make us breakfast. Sound like a plan?"

Once again she was speechless, there she was, still in Logan's arms, being told that she was going to spend the day with him instead of going to school. More than that, part of her was actually excited about how her day might end up.

3 Feedback?


	4. Spectacular Views pt 2

So lets see...

I don't characters, damn,

And,

I love your reviews, so continue.

They both knew she would deny his offer. As nice as not going to school sounded to Veronica, it was too early to tell what Logan's intentions were. Even if he was being genuinely kind, she wasn't willing to take the chance; not yet anyway.

"Hey Ronnie, another day, okay?" He didn't sound crushed, if anything she could hear the persistence in his voice.

"We'll see, maybe one day, if you're super nice... and say please."

The rest of the day was relatively normal. At least normal for Neptune. Wallace was curious as to why Veronica had been late, but hadn't asked much on the subject. Sure they were BFF, but he still didn't feel it was his place to question her.

xXx

Duncan hadn't been himself the last few days. Logan couldn't help but notice his best friend was acting differently. He decided that if Veronica wouldn't spend the day with him, Duncan would have to... He just wouldn't mention his night with Veronica to Duncan.

"Logan, I don't see why this couldn't wait until after school." Logan's motives always confused Duncan, but this made no sense.

"Oh come on DK, you can't honestly say that you wanted to go to school today. Plus, it's more of an adventure this way."

"Well can we at least stop by my house for a few?"

"Aw, getting dressed for our date?"

"Shut up Logan, I just need to do some stuff."

They pulled up to the Kane residence a few minutes later. Duncan made his way up to his room as Logan followed. He still didn't understand why Duncan had needed to go home, but he figured he would do what his friend said, especially if he wanted Duncan to go with him.

"Could you wait here? You can use the computer if you want," Duncan said as he pointed in the direction of his laptop.

Duncan left the room, leaving Logan to his own devices. Duncan's laptop would have to suffice for entertainment. He hoped the Internet would be able to hold his attention, but it only took him a minute to get bored. Duncan and Veronica popped into his head. Hadn't Duncan mentioned keeping a journal on his laptop when he was drunk? Maybe there would be something in there about them.

_September 13_

_Veronica and I were with Lilly and Logan today. They got drunk, as usual._

Most of the entries were similar to this, at least the ones leading to Lilly's death. Logan was dying to know if they had ever had sex, he didn't think they had, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. Unfortunately before he could dig any further Duncan entered the room.

xXx

Friday. It was the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain Ceremony that night. It seemed too calm that night, only a light breeze went through the city, not enough to stir the trees, but enough to keep the night cool.

Veronica wasn't sure about going. As much as she wanted to see Celeste's face when she was the video Veronica had added, she didn't know if it was in her best interest. Wallace and his family had left earlier that day to go on a trip for the weekend, so she would be going alone.

It didn't seem that bad, but she was unsure of her presence there. Her dad had just come home earlier that day, with $5000. A celebration could be in the works, it had been a while since they had any father-daughter quality time.

"Hey honey, you're here early." Keith said as Veronica walked into Mars Investigations.

"I know, it's a Friday, I should really be out doing teenage type stuff... getting drunk, sniffing coke, you know, the usual."

"Oh yeah? Is that what the kids are doing these days?"

"Actually, Wallace and his family left today for a long weekend getaway, and Lilly's fountain thing is tonight."

"So you're going alone then?" Keith could tell by her tone that she didn't want to go.

"I don't know... I want to, but... It's just..."

"Sweetie, she was your best friend, go honor her, trust me, it's worth it. Ignore Jake and Celeste."

"Maybe you're right, but if it turns out to be horrible, you owe me." she pouted, but couldn't help smiling.

"Take the day off, relax before you go tonight."

Veronica reached her apartment a few minutes later. She was exhausted, Fridays always seemed longer than the rest of the week. She tried to take a nap, but it took her two hours to finally doze off. Just as she managed to find sleep, her cell phone started to ring. She silenced it, and hoped whoever it was would just leave a message. Unfortunately, whoever was calling seemed to be very determined because they called two more times. Finally, on the fourth call Veronica answered the phone.

"Hello?" she was drowsy and grumpy.

"It's Logan. Are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"The fountain ceremony, where else?"

"Oh yeah, I planned on it, why?"

"Well, it's starting in about half an hour, so if you want to come, I suggest you get here soon."

He hadn't meant to call her. He didn't even know how it had happened. One minute he was checking his phone to see what time it was, and the next thing he knew he was calling Veronica. He wanted her to see the video, wanted to be there with her. After all, despite everything, Lilly had been her best friend.

Veronica stood at the front of the mass of students, most of which were holding candles; she held a camera. The video started playing, at first it was a young Lilly, and progressed into the Lilly Neptune High knew. The Homecoming video began to play, and sure enough Celeste looked as if she could kill whomever had made the video. But more to Veronica's amazement, Jake and Duncan laughed at the video, seeing Lilly's true self. Veronica had been too busy watching their faces to realize Logan had come up beside her. She only noticed he was there when he let out a soft laugh, one that was born from the now look of horror that was glued on Celeste's face. Veronica was a bit shocked about Logan coming over to her, but didn't make a big deal out of it. They weren't friends, it wasn't even certain if they ever would be, but being there together seemed like it made more sense than being alone.

xXx

Keith and Veronica tried to have a normal family dinner. Of course there were the usual interruptions, Backup's barking and phone calls, but they were trying to make it as calm as possible. They talked about cases and school, but not much came from either. She hadn't said much since she got back from the ceremony, and Keith knew better than to pry too far into that subject.

Veronica excused herself from the table and went to her room. She was unsure of what to do, but being inside was starting to drive her crazy. She wanted to see Wallace, but he wasn't around. Why did they have to leave that day? Didn't he knew despite her unwillingness to share much about her life with him that she needed him?

She didn't want to call him, he was on a mini vacation, he didn't need to be bothered with her crappy moo. No, she would go for a rive, maybe to the beach. It was better than sitting around at home with her thoughts on overdrive.

She didn't know exactly where she was going. She hadn't given it much thought, other than perhaps a stop at Dog Beach. She was too busy thinking about how badly she needed to get out of the house. Instead of Dog Beach, she found herself visiting some of the places she and Lilly had frequently gone. Eventually she ended up at the beach they had gone to so many times before. When s he got there she knew it would be the last place she went that night before returning home.

It was a nice, more secluded beach. Unlike Dog Beach, this one was generally visited by 09ers. It was serene, going there had been one of her better ideas. It was a place she could sit and rest without feeling trapped. She walked by the edge of the ocean, her memories flooding back to all the times they had spent there. Every once in a while it was almost like Lilly was there with her, but she knew it was impossible.

Upon her arrival to her car she noticed a familiar yellow X-Terra parked close to hers. The last time she and Logan had been at a beach at the same time, her headlights had been smashed in. No, Logan, her car, and the beach wasn't at all appealing, but she was hoping that this encounter would go better than the last one. Things had changed, at least they had seemed like it.

Logan was sitting in her car when Veronica finally made it back to her car. She couldn't help bu to wonder how long he had been there. This wasn't the first time he had followed her, although this meeting could be nothing more than a chance meeting. It was highly unlikely that Logan would have been in the same area as her prior to this, and she probably would have seen his car if he had.

He stepped out of his car as she got there. He wanted make amends for everything that had happened, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He knew he would probably end up being an asshole on Monday, and the amends that he wanted to make would no longer exist when that happened. He wasn't ready, but he desperately wished he was. The most he could do was get out of his car and greet her as if they were friends, he only hoped she would do the same.

"Hey Veronica, funny seeing you here."

"Quite the coincidence, isn't it Logan? Shouldn't you be off somewhere else, with Dick maybe?"

"Dick is with Madison, and you know how much fun that is."

"Oh, right, so what, Duncan didn't want to be with you either? I'm sure there's tons of 09ers who would love your company tonight, but instead you're following little ol' me? Spill."

"Following? Hardly. I just happened to be driving this way and saw your car. I was curious to see what Veronica Mars would be doing on this side of Neptune. So, tell me, what were you doing?"

"Reminiscing Logan, what does it look like?"

"We always came here with Lilly. God, there were so many drunken nights spent here. And sober ones, too." the moonlight caught his eyes, and she could see them glisten.

"Those were the days, weren't they?" she let out a laugh, "Remember when you fell off that sand dune?" she pointed to the right, where a very high sand dune sat.

"How could I forget? Aside from the fact that I was wasted of course." he looked slightly embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

"You know, I miss that Logan. I miss the one who stood up for me, who wasn't a complete jackass. So maybe, if he's ever coming back, we have a future. But if not, I won't get my hopes up. It's late, I should get back." she quickly got into her car and drove off before Logan could reply.

He was shocked. Literally. There was no other way to describe the way he was feeling. It was like he had been struck by a brick, ran into a wall at maximum speed. Veronica had expressed that she wanted the old Logan back, if only he was willing to give her that much. But he didn't know what that meant. He hadn't really changed that much, only towards her. Only his attitude about her, really. Or had he changed more than he thought? It was definitely possible, he would have to find a was to subtly ask Duncan.

xXx

Sure enough Logan proved himself to be a jackass on Monday. A bad mood on both their parts only fueled the fire. Both felt foolish for ever thinking they could be somewhat friends. Veronica had been eating with Wallace when Logan and the new kid, Troy Vandergraff had walked by. Troy had not-so-slyly asked Logan about Veronica, to which Logan replied that she was the school slut, and that he should stay away from her. He wasn't sure what had made him say that, he hadn't meant it, but something about the way she had looked at him when she heard Troy ask about her made him want to make sure he stayed away from her at all costs, he didn't trust this guy, he hadn't meant to make Veronica look that bad.

There was no point in playing nice anymore, for either of them. It was back to the way it had been for the last year, back to their comfort zones. Veronica versus Logan, and vice versa. Neither one could argue that it worked that way, but neither of them could say that it felt right either.

"Man, ignore him V, he just doesn't know how superfly you are."

Wallace was trying to cheer her up, and as thankful she was, she couldn't show it. She was too tired from her weekend, too emotionally wrecked. It was a typical case, one that shouldn't have bothered her, but there was something about the woman whose husband was cheating on her that made Veronica's heart sink a bit. The woman reminded her of herself. She was cynical, she knew her husband was cheating on her, and had mentioned that when she was Veronica's age she never thought she would get married for that very reason. She wasn't made to withstand cheating husbands, she was too fragile. Veronica had spent all Sunday night getting the money shot, and today after school she would have to meet with that woman, to tell her that her suspicions were right. That news had never bothered her so much before, but that's all she could think about that day.

"Thanks Wallace, I'll keep that in mind when I'm telling this incrediably sweet woman that her husband is a two-timing man whore."

"Another case? No wonder you look so tired. Well, good luck with that."

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? It could be fun, you know... Me, Backup, you?"

"As much as I'd love to, I have to watch my brother. I think my mom has a date tonight."

"All right, well then I guess Backup and I will just have to go for a walk alone tonight." she feigned sadness as she played with the horrible cafeteria food on her plate.

xXx

Mars Investigations was quiet. Keith had his door closed, which meant he was probably in there with a client. There weren't any messages, so either no one had called or Keith had answered the phone, both were likely. Veronica didn't want to show the woman the pictures, but she knew she had to. As she was thinking to herself about how she would rather be anywhere else, Keith opened the door to his office and another unknown woman walked out. The typical goodbyes followed, the promise of finding out what her husband was doing instead of tennis practice, the review of the price.

"Hey dad, can you give Mrs. Jacobson the pictures? Her husband is in fact with another woman, and I really don't want to be the one to tell her, thanks."

"Just a second honey, there's a box of your moms stuff on the kitchen table, I wasn't sure if you would want to look through it, so I left it just in case you did."

"Sure," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

xXx

A box. That was all that was left of Lianne Mars. A few pictures, some of the trinkets she had kept around the house, and a key? A key to a safety deposit box? Why did Lianne leave that behind? She didn't seem to want to come back, so why had she left something so potentially important?

Veronica had to know what was in the box, but she didn't know how to go about doing it. It wasn't like her to be so unsure, but what was she supposed to do? The pain of her mother leaving was still fresh, it wouldn't be that easy to walk up to the place where unknown secrets were hiding. She felt out of place and awkward when she drove by the place where the safety deposit box was stored, a feeling that she shouldn't be there. A feeling that had never bothered her before.

She would have to enlist the help of Wallace for this one. Maybe let him in on the life of Veronica Mars. What were BFFs for? He would understand if she didn't tell him all the details, he always did.

"Thanks Wallace, now, lets see what's in this." Veronica said as she turned the key in the lock.

The safety deposit box contained an envelope. Just that. An envelope that contained pictures. Surveillance of Veronica with a gun sight drawn over her head. Classy. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. Had her mom left in order to keep her safe? Who had taken the pictures of her? Wallace looked like he wanted kill whoever had taken the pictures, but knew better than to ask Veronica too many questions. It was obvious to him that she had no idea who had taken the pictures either.


	5. The Horror

Mm… Chapter 5, yum.Yes, another update, and oh so soon. Semi-creative juices flowing. Thanks for reviews, and keep it up, especially if you're interested in where the story goes, and how it should get there. I still don't own anything, nor will I ever.

Where could she start? It wasn't like stalkers left their contact information on the back of their pictures. No, she would have to figure it out on her own. She was hoping the photographer wasn't too skilled and could be easily traced. Sure, there were a lot of people who knew what they were doing, but slip-ups happened to the best. She knew Wallace would do all he could to help her, but to be honest she didn't even know where to start, other than to visit the places where the pictures were taken.

One of the pictures had been taken at last year's book fair. Now where had she put that damn flyer that said the time and date? She had Wallace stand exactly where she was in the picture as she went and looked for the location of her photographer. She ended her search in a café across the street. A sad story and a few minutes later, and the waitress returned with a copy of the receipt from the time and date Veronica had given her. Unfortunately for Clarence Weidman, head of security at Kane Software, paying with a credit card wasn't his smartest move. What could he possibly want with her and her mom?

Veronica had to admit that she was relieved that this mystery was an easy one to solve. If only Lilly's murder could be that easy, if all of her cases were that easy to be more realistic. Now that she knew who had taken the pictures, she was more confused than before. Keith obviously didn't know that the pictured existed, that much was apparent. If he did, Veronica would almost certainly never be let out of the house without a bodyguard.

Xxx

Tuesday. It was only the second day of the week and she already had a girl asking her to see if she could find out if her boyfriend was cheating on her with her sister. Veronica had been reluctant to accept the case at first, but when the girl offered to pay upfront, she couldn't turn her down. As much as she wasn't in the mood for another infidelity case, she desperately needed the money. She just hoped this wouldn't lead her to another 09er party. The girl was going to call her within a few days with information on where she should look. At least the girl was making the job easier.

Neptune High School was really too small of a school. The fact that she constantly ran into the last people on earth that she would ever want to encounter never ceased to amaze her. Dick, Logan, Sean, and Duncan just happened to walk by when she was leaving the bathroom.

Dick was the first to speak; maybe it was his own way of sucking up to Logan. Whatever the reason, it was poorly executed, as always.

"Hey Ronnie, you know, if you really wanted to meet me in the bathroom, you could have just asked," after a slight pause, he continued, "no, wait, I take that back. God knows what I would have caught." He and Sean were the only ones who laughed. Duncan looked at them, a bit embarrassed, while Logan looked totally uninterested in what he had said. Unknown to Dick, his plan to impress Logan had just failed.

"Not one of your best insults, Dick. Aim for originality next time." Veronica replied, not putting much effort into it.

Dick was about to reply when Logan spoke up, "Dick, what Miss Mars is trying to say is that her bathroom trysts are her business, not ours. If STDs are included, well, quite frankly I'd really rather not know."

"Thanks Logan, couldn't have said it better myself. Now if you'll excuse me, English is waiting." Veronica said as she walked to class.

Lunch didn't come soon enough. Wallace had an extra basketball practice during lunch that day, so she went to the computer lab. She had planned on doing some research on Able Koontz, maybe talk to some news stations about getting some footage from the murder.

Veronica couldn't figure out if her plans never worked, or if Logan just liked ruining them. Just as she had settled down at a computer, Logan Echolls entered the room. Of course her iPod was on, and she wasn't facing his direction, so his presence wasn't immediately noticed. To be more accurate, she didn't notice him at all until he sat down next to her and slammed his books on the table, causing her to jump.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could follow my boyfriend, see if he's cheating on me," he said sarcastically, "I mean, that's what you do, isn't it? Save girls from their unfaithful boyfriends."

"Why Logan, I do believe that's a record! It took you almost a week to go back to your normal jackass self. I'm proud, really I am, you lasted quite some time." She snarked.

"Sticks and stones Veronica, sticks and stones." There was that famous grin of his, the one that told her that he was up t no good. Wait, when was Logan Echolls ever up to something good to start with?

"Well, I'll have to admit, I don't think you came in here just to bother me, so maybe you could go do that and leave me to my work." She was getting testy. She wasn't in the mood right now, she had too much work to do on the case, she hadn't been focusing on it lately.

"If you put it that way, of course I didn't come here for _you _Veronica, I came here to check my email. But, when I saw you in here, I just couldn't help myself."

"Shouldn't you be with Dick? Or are you finally tired of his pathetic attempts at winning your undying affection?"

Logan couldn't help but to laugh. So she had noticed Dick's attempt at getting his attention earlier.

"I told you already, I'm here to get some things from my email. Anything else Nancy Drew?"

Nancy Drew. That was a new one. Actually, she had been waiting for that name to be thrown at her, she knew it would only be a matter of time before one of the 09ers read a book and made the connection.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment, other than get lost Logan." She smiled sweetly as she said this, hoping it would have some effect on him.

"What do we say?"

"Please." There was that smile again, with a bit of the head tilt she was famous for.

Logan stood up, and with a bowing gesture left the room.

It was times like this she couldn't help but want her old life back. She always wondered how hard it would be to get back in with them. Would it make a difference if she said she was wrong to stick with her father? Would they take her back if she agreed that Able Koontz had murdered Lilly and just let the rest go? Hell, even if it was that easy, Veronica knew she could never do it. No matter how much how the falling out had hurt her; she could never go back to that lifestyle. It just wasn't in the cards for her.

Anyway, Wallace had proved himself to be a true friend to her in the past month. She didn't need people like Logan and Dick anymore. She didn't need Duncan anymore. Duncan. The passive boy she used to love. The one who could essentially make all the others stop tormenting her chose to sit idly by.

Xxx

The girls name was Krista. Krista needed to know if Derrick was cheating on her with her sister, Samantha. She knew her sister said she was going to the beach a lot lately, more than before, and coincidentally, her boyfriend was always busy at the same time. Was she really going to the beach? Or was she secretly meeting Krista's boyfriend?

God, another case like this and Veronica was going to scream. She had followed Samantha as she left the house, but so far it looked like she was heading for the beach. Krista had supplied her with a picture of Derrick, so when she saw him standing next to his car in the parking lot at the beach, Krista's suspicions were realized. And for the money shot, there were plenty of opportunities. Why did these 09er boys think they were God's gift to earth? Derrick could definitely use some common sense, and to be honest, better looks.

She knew she would have to tell Krista soon, preferably in a few days, but she knew Krista would want the news as soon as possible. Tomorrow at school would have to do. She would have a picture of Samantha and Derrick by then. Tangible proof that Krista's fears had been true.

Thursday. Sure enough Krista was deeply hurt by what she saw. Worst part of the job, seeing the disappointment in peoples' eyes when they found out the things they wanted to know but were too afraid to find out on their own. So her job wasn't glorious, but she needed the money, and she was good at it. Well, getting better, there was always room for improvement.

xxx

Wallace and Veronica sat in the quad for lunch. Wallace showed Veronica a flyer for a Halloween party, thrown by one of the 09ers. Naturally he wanted to go, get to know the school a little better, the only problem was that it was in code, like all the other 09er party flyers.

He recruited Veronica to translate for him, and then begged her to go with him. He knew she wouldn't want to go, but this would be his first party in Neptune, and he desperately wanted Veronica to be there with him. This would have been a perfect opportunity to explain to Wallace why she and 09er parties didn't exactly mesh, and that it wouldn't be a good idea if she went. Unfortunately, she was living up to that marshmellow complex, as soon as she saw disappointment in Wallace's eyes she agreed to go, but with conditions.

Conditions like she would only have to stay for an hour at the most. That she would drive there herself, so if he wanted to stay longer, he could. Those under no circumstances was he to leave her alone for too long, or let her take drinks from people without knowing what was in it, or see it being made.

Wallace didn't understand the drink part, but figured it was just another one of Veronica's quirks. He was just too excited about the party to notice her serious tone as she mentioned the conditions. Oh, and he definitely owed her, depending on how the party went, that much was clear.

Maybe this Halloween party would allow Veronica to do some digging of her own. She could ask some people about Shelley's party, they'd probably be just about wasted enough to answer her. Although she had to admit she was sure that would be the best atmosphere for her to question people in. She wasn't sure about how she would react to any answers she might obtain, and didn't want to drag Wallace into something he hadn't bargained for by a long shot.

Xxx

Saturday night. Wallace had just called, waking Veronica from a disturbingly realistic dream of Lilly.

Lilly had been there, telling Veronica to go to the party, that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe there would be a new, cute boy there. Typical of Lilly, but it still brought Veronica's mood up a bit.

Wallace had agreed to meet Veronica at her house, get something to eat and then head out to the party.

Veronica was still a bit hesitant; she wasn't in the mood to be harassed by 09er boys, especially in their territory, where they could get away with more than they could anywhere else. At least if they were in her neighborhood she would have an advantage. Here, she would be at a loss for where to go. It had been a year since she had spent much time in that zip code, since then it had changed a bit.

_Remember Veronica, you're doing this for Wallace, not yourself. It's in your best interest to make sure he has a good time, the kid deserves it._ She kept telling herself that, but she wasn't any closer to believing it when they arrived at the party than when she had started thinking it when she left her house.

It was at Dick's house. Now Veronica was more uncomfortable than ever. He definitely had the advantage, but she wouldn't let that get to her, not tonight. Maybe he would be drunk enough to let her slide in, without too much attention. Then again, this was Dick Casablancas, king of the assholes, next to Logan, of course. He would almost surely make a deal out of her being there.

Cassidy was by the door when they walked in. He seemed more awkward than normal, more skittish and uncomfortable. Veronica couldn't help but wonder if it was just Dick's treatment of him, or if something had happened to him to make him as paranoid as he was.

Aesop Rock was playing loudly throughout the house. She hadn't expected Dick to listen to music that had any meaning whatsoever, Aesop rock seemed so un-Dick. That new kid, Troy, was standing by the stereo, talking to some blonde girl, typical 09er behavior. She was almost glad Logan had stopped him from getting at her, even if he had done it in a shitty way.

_Damn. Why is Troy looking at me? And why is he coming over her? Oh no, I can't believe my luck, why did I agree to come here? Wallace is a big boy, he can handle himself. NO Veronica, you'd be a horrible friend. Just stay. _She couldn't comfort herself long enough, just as she finished telling herself to stay; Troy was attempting to talk to her.

"So, please tell me that Logan and the other guys were lying the other day. A beautiful girl like you can't be a tramp." He said it lightly, there wasn't anything rude about the way he addressed her.

"I'm not so sure, maybe you should check with the guys again, think about what they say, and then decide if you want to come here and talk to me." Wallace couldn't help but laugh, the poor guy was just trying to get Veronica to give him the time of day and she insisted on shooting him down.

"Well, if I listened to those guys, I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?"

"You have a point, but I can argue for why you would be here despite that, too, trust me."

"Well, I don't take no for an answer gorgeous, so count on seeing me again, and soon." He winked as he walked away.

A few minutes later they had made their way around the party. Typical 09er party, she wasn't surprised. Only difference? Halloween theme meant girls with even less clothes than normal. So Halloween was just a good excuse to wear that skirt that was too short for school that the parents would never let you out of the house with for most of the girls, but the boys just loved it.

She was starting to regret agreeing to stay for at least an hour. Especially when she saw Troy approaching her again. Wallace was off a few feet away talking to some of the other guys on the basketball team, so she was in need of a knight in shining armor, or at least someone to take Troy's attention off of her.

"So, can you honestly give me… Mmm… Ten good reasons why you shouldn't go out with me?" Troy asked before she had a chance to make herself look busy.

She opened her mouth to talk, but before she could form words, she heard the voice of a male talking to Troy, "I can think of more than ten reasons for you to leave her alone Troy, do we really need to get into it right now?"

Veronica could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Logan. She was sure he was only standing up for her so he could tear her down in a second, but at least it would get Troy off her back.

"Man Logan, what's so bad about Veronica? She can't be that bad, look at her, beautiful." He was obviously intoxicated.

"I'm not saying she's not, but you don't want to get with that. How about that cute brunette over there? You see her? Good, go get her Troy." Amazingly enough Troy listened to Logan and went to the girl across the room.

"I guess I should thank you for getting rid of him." She didn't want to, but she knew she should.

"Why yes, I think you do. Is this the second time I've saved you from his advances?' he paused for a moment, as if to think it over, "Yes! Two times! I'll think of how you can repay me, I'll let you know Monday." He said with a devilish grin as he walked away.

Her hour was finally over. Veronica found Wallace and told him that she had to go, but to call her when he left. All she could think about was how badly she hoped he would never drag her to one of these parties again.


	6. Tell You Now

So, this chapter kinda gets straight to the point. I don't know, it's a bit soon, but I honestly can't think of anything else to do with this chapter. My friend also suggested that I get this over with early on, because it evidently helps shape the rest of my story.

Blah, whatever that means  haha. Feedback, as always, is appreciated. Really though, if you have ANY suggestions, let me know, or if you want to fix my keyboard hah.

Once again, I don't own anything but what I'm writing.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Logan wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore. Not after the things he had found out over the weekend. Not after he finally figured out what had made Veronica change. He would have been better off not knowing, he would be free to tease her all he wanted, but now that just seemed cruel. Now, all he wanted to do was destroy Duncan Kane and anyone else who had done wrong to Veronica Mars. In reality, he wasn't sure if he was more upset with himself or with Duncan. Hell, he was more upset with himself for hating her the way he did, but now how was he supposed to tell her that he knew what happened?

He could always avoid her, which wouldn't be too hard, she probably wouldn't think anything of not seeing him around. But he couldn't avoid her forever. She owed him. Well, at least she had until he had accidentally stumbled across Duncan's computer journal once again, only to find that he had had sex with Veronica on the night of Shelley Pomroy's party, the party that had evidently changed Veronica. Logan knew what probably caused that was the drugs he had slipped Duncan. She would never forgive him, not unless she talked to Duncan first. The only problem was that Duncan was unaware that Logan knew anything about the incident.

Logan was so caught up in thinking about what he had just found out, he didn't notice the small blonde girl until he walked into her.

_Shit, it's Veronica._

It was too late, he couldn't run, couldn't act like he hadn't walked into her. It was early, and she didn't look like she was in the best mood.

"I uh, sorry, I didn't see you." He was tripping over his words, could barely look her in the eye.

"Hmm... You okay Logan? No insults? No blaming me for being in _your_way?"

"Veronica..." Logan's voice trailed off as he finally looked at her.

_How can I even begin to tell her the things I know?_

"What the hell is going on Logan? You know I'll eventually find out, so you might as well tell me now before I do some digging and get royally pissed." she looked at him sternly.

"It's... Now isn't a good time, school isn't a good place, you're gonna hate me either way Ronnie."

"Hate you for what? How could I hate you more than I already do?" she tried to soften her voice as she sarcastically answered, but she could tell Logan was still hurt, "Okay, look, meet me after school by my car. I'll go wherever it is that you'll actually spill." she said as she walked away.

How was he supposed to face her when he knew, if not partially, what had happened to her that night? How could he possibly just go and ask him to tell her if she knew anything that had led up to her being in one of Shelley Pomroy's guest bedrooms?

* * *

Veronica was left completely confused by Logan's actions that morning. He looked as if he had seen a ghost when he realized that he walked into her. He couldn't even look at her, and when he did, it just confused her even more. Something was definitely up, but she didn't have any ways of finding out what it could be until meeting him after school.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough, she was dying to talk to Wallace before school was over. Sure, they had class together, but it never seemed appropriate to talk to him about this sort of thing during class, especially when there were all those other students around just waiting to hear the juiciest gossip of Neptune High. Before she could get to him, she saw an anxious looking Logan motion for her to go talk to him.

"What is it now Logan?" she was getting testy.

"I can't wait. We need to go now." she could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it.

_What the hell has made Logan act like this? There's no way that this is good, even if he's just a disgustingly good actor, he can't fool me._

They neared his car, but she insisted on taking her own, she didn't want to go back to school later to go get it, especially with the way Logan was acting. She wasn't sure she would have it in her.

* * *

To say that Logan was terrified of telling Veronica what he had found out was an understatement. He was more anxious than he had ever been in his life.

"Tell me what happened to you at Shelley's party." He was blunt, but he didn't know what other way he could be about it.

"Pardon me? I believe you just asked me something that I should never hear from you Logan." Her eyes got big as she tried to get up to leave, but was stopped by Logan's grip on her arm.

"No, you need to tell me Ronnie, because I found something out, and if it's true, I'll hate myself even more." He was serious, Veronica hadn't seen him this upset before.

"It's not like I should be discussing this with _you_Logan." Her words cut him, but he understood why she spoke to him the way she did.

"Look, if you tell me your side of the story, maybe I can fill in some of the blanks." He offered, trying to comfort her.

"I got a drink from someone, I don't know who. Turns out it was roofied. Typical. I remember passing out on a lounge chair, and then waking up in a guest bedroom, underwear on the floor. What could you possibly say now that could comfort me?" tears streaked her face, anger filled her voice, but she held his eyes in hers.

"You're going to hate me, more than you already do. I didn't give you the drink, hell I left early that night, I can promise you it wasn't me in the bedroom. But, I did give Duncan GHB, and I have a feeling Dick's dose for Madison ended up in you, not her."

"What are you trying to say? What does this have to do with Duncan?" she was trying to stay calm, but she was lightyears away from ever being serene.

"Duncan… Duncan keeps a journal on his computer, and I sort of accidentally found it, and well, it mentions you on the night of that party."

Veronica was speechless. There was nothing she could really say. Her brain was working on overdrive, but she couldn't articulate words. Anger, resentment, hurt, everything rushed through her. When she finally stopped looking at the floor, she was met by Logan's gaze. His eyes mirrored how she felt, but she couldn't understand why.

"You! You're the one who enabled this! You gave him drugs, so that what, he could have some fun? Does fun include taking advantage and_raping_girls who are obviously unable to take care of themselves?" she was furious, tears were pouring from her eyes now.

Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself lunging onto Logan. It surprised both of them. She tried her best to hurt him, but the small blonde didn't have the strength. She was too exhausted from the news she had just heard. All she could do was go talk to Duncan, see what he said, compare it to what Logan said, and see what the final verdict was. But how was it that finally knowing what happened to her could cause her so much more pain?

"I need to go puke now, and yell at Duncan, I'm not sure of the order." She backed away from Logan, unsure of what to think.

"Veronica, don't hate me." His tone was pleading, his eyes sincere, she only hoped he really had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Veronica pulled up at the Kane residence, still sick to her stomach, with her emotions still uncontrollable.

She rang the doorbell, and Duncan answered, thank god it wasn't Jake or Celeste.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"You_raped _me Duncan, did that not matter?"

"Raped? Veronica, I would never, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, think back, Shelley's party. I was _drugged_ Duncan, so then what? You took advantage of the situation and left me there?"

Veronica was screaming now, she didn't care who heard her.

"You don't remember. You were there, you wanted it, I just thought it was something we wouldn't talk about, but rape Veronica?"

**"**Then why did you leave me there? If it was so tender, and loving, why did I wake up by myself searching for my underwear?"

**"**Because I had to get out of there!"

**"**You had to?"

"Yes! I woke up, I, I saw you there, I realized what I did..."

"What did you realize was so bad? What did you do?"

"I slept with you!"

**"**But it was consensual, right?"

**"**Yes."

**"**Then what about that is so wrong?"

**"**Because you're my sister, and I knew it! E-even after my mother told me, I tried to just cut you out of my life. I loved you! I tried not to, I tried not to, but it won't go away!"

She had heard enough. She found herself backing away from a second person that day, a second person who had a part in the worst day of her life since the death of Lilly Kane. She knew Duncan wasn't her brother, It was impossible. Jake Kane.. Her mom? Sure, she had seen pictures of them in yearbooks, but had it been that current? Had Lianne cheated on Keith with Jake?... Which would explain the pictures Weidman took.

Veronica got into her LeBaron, tried her best to see through her tears, and drove back to where she had come from; the Echolls' house.

* * *

Why was Veronica Mars at Logan's doorstep? Hadn't she made it clear that this wasn't a good time? Didn't he understand that she needed space? Why wasn't she going to Wallace's house?

He couldn't help but feel bad when he saw her. Shit, he was already distraught over what he told her, about her reaction, about how she would probably never speak to him again.

But there she was, asking him, no, telling him that she needed to talk to him, that she didn't hate him, but that she needed this. She needed closure. She needed to know that she was okay, she knew he would be honest, she knew he didn't need to sugarcoat the truth, even though he still tried.

Logan Echolls had never been her guardian angel. He had been a friend, or a very good acquaintance at least, and an enemy, and secretly, before both of those, a crush, but he had never been a friend. He had never been her savior. She never thought that she would be there in a million years, not like this, not when he knew so much about her that he shouldn't know, not since he knew what the walls were really hiding.

Her walls. She had openly cried, screamed, attacked Logan. He had seen too much of her, but she couldn't tear herself away. She wanted so badly to say she was sorry, that she shouldn't be there, that he didn't like her, so there was no reason for her to be there, but she couldn't do it. Instead, she cried in his arms, not knowing how to make the tears stop.

He asked about Lamb, about why she didn't report it. When she told him Lamb had told her to go see the wizard, he wanted to kill Lamb. He was possibly one of the most disgusting people Logan knew, next to his father.

His father.

Veronica had been so open with him that he had almost forgotten about his most recent beating, the one that still stung when she hugged him.

"Hey, Ronnie?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" she said through small sobs.

"Is that what made the change?" she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her with his question, she knew he was only trying to understand.

"Mostly yes. But Lilly's death, too. And you didn't help," she looked up at him, putting pressure on his back which caused him to wince, "What's wrong?"

_She just found out all of this at once, and she's trying to find out what's wrong with me? Fuck, I really am the jackass she thinks I am._

It was almost too much for him to bear. Especially when she stopped crying, curled up, and somehow fell asleep in his lap. There was only so much he could do without waking her, and he knew she needed the rest.

"You know, I blamed you Ronnie, it was your fault for telling her about Yolanda, and I was so mad, I wanted to hate you. I wanted it to be your fault, but it never really was. I guess this is easier to say because you can't hear me, but it's the truth," he paused as he moved a few stray hairs from her face, "I would never hurt you, I hope you know that. I've made mistakes, but I'm just as broken as you are, if you knew my dad the way I knew him, you wouldn't think highly of him. Actually, scratch that, you're a good judge of character, I don't think you like him as it is. Someday, you'll know about me, too, Veronica, and maybe then we'll be totally comfortable with each other. But if you want to pretend like this never happened, I'll understand."

He knew she wouldn't say anything back, and that made his speech a little better. He knew that she wouldn't hold it against him. He knew that despite everything, his secret was still safe, and so was hers, so long as Duncan didn't say anything.

But hadn't Duncan been keeping their night a secret all this time anyway?

* * *

Veronica didn't know how she got home, all she remembered was crying on Logan.

_At least I'm waking up in a familiar place._

_A familiar place where no one is home to greet me._

_A familiar place that leaves me utterly alone._

_A familiar place that I might not even really be a part of._

Veronica got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She didn't remember much, but she could have sworn she had a dream about Logan confiding in her. Of course it was just her emotions, Logan would never confide in her.

As she turned to go back into her room, a figure on the couch caught her attention.

"Logan?" she said loudly, hoping to wake him.

He stirred, and mumbled something about just another minute, but didn't wake up. There she was, nowhere near being fine, and all she could think about was how Logan had helped her figure out what had happened. Sure, it wasn't pretty, and she didn't want to think about it anymore, but the issue was sleeping on her couch. Well, not the issue, not anymore.

"No, Logan, get up now." She said a bit more sternly, finally getting a real reaction from him.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was worried, I didn't want your dad to come home and have you be at my house so I brought you over here." He wasn't sure if she was going to get mad at him for trying to take care of her, but she didn't seem too upset.

"Don't worry, he's not going to shoot you, he's not even in Neptune right now."

Logan wasn't sure of what to say next, he didn't know if he should say he was sorry that no one was home to take care of her, or just shut his mouth because he knew she was beyond capable of taking care of herself.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad I won't being dying today." He was back to being sarcastic, but Veronica knew it was just to lighten the mood.

"Logan… Thanks, you know, for telling me. And staying with me, even though I didn't ask you to." It was obviously hard for her to say, but after the days events, she figured thanking him wouldn't hurt.

"I know we aren't frien…"

"Forget about that," she cut him off, "that's all irrelevant. You were there when most people would have just left me at the door, so thank you. But, I'm starving, so lets order some food."

They ordered Chinese. Neither of them were in the mood for dishes. Both had gone through too much already, they didn't need to clean up another mess.

"Veronica, I should probably get home soon, you should rest." Logan said as he noticed her falling asleep.

"Stay." She mumbled, hardly even moving to look at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, that may not be the best idea, you're upset and,"

Once again she cut him off, "Please?"

She sounded so weak, there was no way he could really turn her down. Sure they had their problems, but she needed him, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"All right, lets get you into bed then." Logan said as he got up from the couch.

He led her to her room, where she insisted he stay until she fell asleep.

It was risky. Logan was tired, he didn't think he would be able to stay up until she fell asleep and still have energy to go to the couch, but somehow he mustered up the strength.

* * *

She had only been asleep for an hour when images of Duncan came into her dreams. They weren't pleasant, they were more like nightmares than dreams. Duncan and her at Shelley's party. Duncan telling her they were related. Duncan the zombie. Duncan the night Lilly died.

She woke up with a scream, which woke Logan up in the living room. He immediately ran to her room to see what the problem was. She looked at him, a bit embarrassed, but unharmed. She didn't need to ask him to stay with her until she fell asleep. She only needed to say stay once more, just as she fell asleep to let him know that she wanted him to be there with her, that without him there she would probably dream of Duncan again.

Logan couldn't argue. The Mars' couch wasn't like the ones at his house. It was hard and uneven, but he couldn't complain really, at least he was somewhere he was wanted. He watched Veronica in her sleep for a bit, and for a moment thought he saw the old Veronica in there somewhere. Maybe it was the calm look on her face, the one that betrayed her. The one that told the world she wasn't always a badass.

He didn't know how long he had been looking at her, or more likely how long it had taken him to fall asleep. All he knew was that he woke up to her alarm blaring by his head. She wasn't there. Panic struck fast, until he heard the shower. At least she was safe.

_Logan, you shouldn't care about Veronica Mars. She's in the past; that place in your life that you can't go back to, drop it._

He knew he couldn't just drop it, no matter how much he wanted to. Damnit, with everything he had recently found out, he wished he could just leave her alone, give her space. But he couldn't do that. It didn't matter what she said, he would always be there, trying to help her out. At least until it was painfully obvious that if he tried anymore she would kill him, but he highly doubted that would happen.

Veronica drew him from his thoughts as she came back into her room. She looked good considering everything she had just been through. He wouldn't have looked that put together if he had just found out about an ex potentially being a half-sibling, or about what he thought was rape was actually consensual with that said potential half-sibling. He could tell she wasn't all there, but that it would have to do. She looked determined enough to get through school, hell she was used to all this shit by now.

"You can shower if you want," she said, motioning towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I probably should." He was just stalling. He wanted to give her time before she had to face the masses.

Veronica sighed as he left for the bathroom. She couldn't understand why she kept letting him into her life. First that night when he just showed up, now this. It was all too much. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number of her BFF.

She got his voicemail.

"Hey, Wallace, we need to talk, for real. I know, I should have told you all this when we first met, but I mean, I don't know what I mean. It'll make sense when we talk. I'll see you at school."

It was about more than what she had told Logan. It was about more than the fact that it had been Logan. It was more about how she had actually showed that she needed someone, especially someone like Logan. Sure, he could have found out, and yes, it would have sucked, but she would have found a way to not look weak. Instead, she ended up crying to him, showing up at his house when there were plenty of other places she could have gone, places like Wallace's house, where she could finally have the talk with him. The one that she should have had with him from day one.

* * *

Just when she thought her week couldn't get any worse, Madison had showed up, on Dick's arm, of course, to further torment her. This time it was about how people like her shouldn't be seen talking to Logan Echolls, even if he initiated the conversation. The only time she could talk to him was if he was insulting her, and even then it wasn't something they really wanted her to do. One day, they were hoping she would crack under their insults, not retaliate with better force than that of the original insults.

No, her week would only get worse, she just had that feeling.

November always sucked.

It was a year and a little over a month since Lilly's death, and Neptune High was still giving her shit. When would they grow up?

It didn't matter. She didn't plan on seeing Logan at school, unless it was inevitable, like journalism. There would be no getting out of that class. Even if she begged.

Wallace was waiting for her at their table during lunch. They hadn't talked since the day before, and by the look on his face he wasn't too pleased with that.

"Hey V. I got your message." He didn't sound mad, just hurt.

"So, I guess this is where me explaining everything comes into play." The look on her face was one of guilt. Guilt for keeping this to herself, guilt for telling Logan before her BFF, guilt for everything.

She went over the basics at first. Telling him her history with the Kane family, how she had been friends with Duncan and Lilly practically forever. Then, she moved on to Lilly's murder, Shelley's party, and finally her encounter with Duncan, the encounter that made her question her very existence. If she were a Kane, she didn't think she could live with herself.

She broke down in the middle of it, and Wallace let her cry on his shoulder. Why had she been so afraid when she knew Wallace of all people would be there for her. That made her cry even more, the fact that she had doubted the only person who had really shown her kindness that year.

Maybe having a BFF wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe Wallace really was what she needed.


End file.
